


A Knight's Honor

by OverlordPenguin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna Shenanigans Duel Submission, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordPenguin/pseuds/OverlordPenguin
Summary: It's a knight's honor to protect their princess.





	A Knight's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an Elsanna Shenanigans duel; the prompt was "A Knight's Honor" (yes I know, I had a super creative title). Feel free to join our discord: https://discord.gg/HZDSgwg

Elsa pushed the door open without so much as a knock, moving straight into her rounds. First she allowed light into this god forsaken room, pulling the curtains open and tying them in place, ignoring the groan from behind her. Then she moved all the cups and dishes off the nightstand, not minding the clatter of porcelain so much as the grunt and the shifting of the bedsheets. Speaking of bedsheets…

_Whoosh_

“Elsaa!” Anna shot up to avoid the assault of the sun, losing the only protective shielding she had.

The older girl ignored her cries and continued her task of folding the sheet that was, up until a second ago, _still in use_. “It’s breakfast time and you don’t let your injuries stop you from doing any of the things you want to do, so I don’t think it’s too much trouble to ask for your company at the table.”

Anna pouted. Elsa only rolled her eyes, watching as the girl tossed a cast leg over the edge of the bed with a grumble.

_“Anna, no!”_

_The redhead ignored her sister’s calls as she barrelled towards the group of boys surrounding the shy girl, waving her stick in the air as threateningly as she could manage with one arm in a sling. Her dominant arm nonetheless._

Yes, her younger sister was always this reckless. Even when they were children. It wasn’t new, although Elsa wished she wasn’t made to be so used to it.

She looked over to the closet to see the redhead struggling to force the doors open without wobbling off of her crutch and flat on her face. _Again_. With a silenced giggle, Elsa glided up behind her, pulling the glass doors open and even going as far as to pick out a button-down. As much as she loved the idea of topless breakfast dates, she’d rather not share her sister’s glory with their neighbors, especially considering that their dining table was on an open patio.

“Ugh, I wish my stupid leg would hurry up and heal already,” Anna complained as she forced the buttons through as best she could, refusing to ask for any further assistance.

“Maybe if you didn’t pick a fight with that roach and sprayed him like I told you to, you would still have both your legs.”

“But I beat him!”

“Yes, while the stairs beat you.” Elsa felt the remnants of the near heart-attack she experienced when watched Anna dash out the room after the roach and only heard a series of thuds and broken yells shortly after, followed by the pained announcement, “He’s dead!”

_How a group of twelve year old boys found it okay to pick on a ten year old Elsa astonished the blonde. But how her seven year old little sister could send the four of them running armed only with a stick and a broken arm was absolutely baffling. And how that same seven year old managed to slide for at least four feet in mud before being slammed into a tree was beyond perplexing._

_“I’m your knight!” the redhead sniffled, barely containing her tears, cradling her arm but still trying her best to look tough for the blonde standing worriedly over her. “It’s my duty to protect you!”_

_“Anna,” Elsa scolded, helping the younger girl to her feet, hating the way the mud clumped all over her legs. And shirt. She sighed, wiping away the wet dirt from the girl’s cheeks. “You shouldn’t be getting yourself hurt like that. Supposed something bad happens to you?”_

_“They were being bullies,” she pouted. “Besides, isn’t it a knight’s honor to be taken care of by the princess when they get hurt protecting her?”_

_Elsa huffed deciding that she had been reading her little sister too many bedtime stories. Still, it filled her chest with a warmth it would take her another ten years to understand. For now, she needed to give her knight the honor of being cared for by her princess._

Elsa helped steady Anna as they walked down the stairs, willing her heart to calm with every wobble from the injured girl. “At twenty years old, you really shouldn’t be needing this much constant supervision.”

Anna snorted out a chuckle in response, barely catching her last step at the bottom of the staircase. “I don’t need supervision. You do. You’re the one always getting in trouble.”

“Me!?” Elsa stopped mid-step just as they entered the kitchen, genuinely offended.

“Who was it that broke the lamp, two of our favorite wine glasses, and her phone trying to kill a roach while I was in the bathroom again?”

“Irrelevant..” The comeback was just as weak as it sounded in her head.

“My damsel in distress!” Anna laughed and barely dodged a spoon that was aimed at her head.

“You’re so annoying sometimes!” It was the older sister’s turn to pout, and dare she say, she did it so much better.

So well in fact, that she didn’t even realize when the shorter girl approached her until she felt a warm sensation on her neck, tugging at her skin so wonderfully she almost forgot how not to moan.

Even when she pulled away, it was only enough so that the sensation of her lips could be replaced by whisper of her breath as she spoke against the already sensitive spot. “ _But it’s my honor to protect my doting princess._ ”

Ah, that warmth that always spread through her at the sound of that endearment. As she felt an arm pulling her up and onto the counter behind her, she mused at the thought that this wasn’t the breakfast she had in mind. Not that she was against this, even though she thought of warning Anna about straining her injury. A split-second thought. Instead, she pulled the redhead by her collar when she finally felt her bum rest against the wooden countertop, dragging her into a bruising kiss.

“And it’s my honor to care for my reckless knight. Always.”


End file.
